Mobius
Mobius is from Sega's flagship series Sonic the Hedgehog. This version of Sonic's homeworld was pulled into the Spiral not long after the events of Sonic Lost World. Celestial Revolution's particular setting for this world draws heavily from both the original console series as well as the main handheld games, but also incorporates some elements from the various comics and television shows. Although some of the games of the series (particularly in the 3D era) take place on the Sonic universe's version of a human-dominated Earth, it can be assumed on Celestial Revolution that a particular game's plot has taken place on Mobius instead. Also note that Mobius' population mostly is made up of Mobians, the anthropomorphic animal race from which Sonic and his friends hail. For more information about the Sonic series, mosey on over to the Sonic News Network. Board Setting With Sonic and his friends constantly saving Mobius from both inside and outside threats, the world has enjoyed spurts of peace that has led to a flourishing of science, art, and archaeology. While some of the world's governments continue to build up military technology as a means to fight Eggman without reliance on Sonic, other factions have decided to stay out of the arms race and instead focus on unearthing the secrets of the world's past, particularly in regards to the ancient echidna tribes and their link to Special Zones, Chaos Emeralds, and Chaos itself. The Discovery of Lost Hex (and Zeti) in particular has sparked much speculation among Mobian Archaeologists. Displacement Day has brought with it a rather drastic changes to the world, however. The Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald have all disappeared and Angel Island has once again fallen into the ocean. Additionally, a large contingent of G.U.N. has found itself transported to Mobius from Earth. Although the world somewhat resembles their own, this particular segment of GUN hails from a version of Earth where humans, not mobians, are the dominant species, and are now forced to cope with the fact that they are in essence on an alien world. Featured Locations This section covers locations that have been explored by players and proven significant to the board's setting. South Island * Emerald Metropolis: starting city during Displacement Day event. Located in the Green Hill Zone. Lost Hex * Lava Mountain: area where GUN appeared on Mobius; currently using the ruins of the base Eggman constructed to house the Extractor. Angel Island * The Garden: an ancient coliseum in the Marble Garden Zone which has been updated and heavily renovated to once again host glorious battles and their spectators. Acceptance Levels This section covers how accepting the inhabitants of the world may view the new people on their world and their magic and technology. Technology Acceptance Most mobians and humans view technology amiably for the most part, accepting its practical applications and welcoming the way in which it has made life easier and convenient. Due to Eggman's schemes and rather checkered past in terms of pollution, however, many mobians dislike most types of technologies which lead to excessive pollution of the world's air and water supply, and are naturally distrusting of weapon technology. Humans and mobians are also somewhat suspect of any technology which harnesses supernatural energy sources, such as Chaos Energy. Magic Acceptance Although given quite a few examples of supernatural forces at work in their world, most mobians and humans on Mobius are skeptical about the existence of magic. Shadow's existence in particular has caused most natives to believe that the ability to harness seemingly-paranormal energy types is simply a result of science and biology rather than some mystical force. Displaced who practice magic openly - particularly humans - would likely be viewed as anomalies, but ultimately heralded as having the same or similar abilities as Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver and the wisps, or simply using unfamiliar technology. Displaced Acceptance Mobius has mixed history with outsiders appearing from other dimensions and worlds, and the rogue segment of G.U.N.'s sudden appearance on Lost Hex has only complicated things further. Since Mobius is a world where humans and mobians coexist in relative peace, there is little xenophobia based on race; however, any Displaced showing the capacity or willingness to weaponize, pollute, or conquer parts of the world will be met with hostility. Resources This section covers obtainable items or creatures that characters may find useful in rebuilding their strength or wealth. Common Robots: Many of Eggman's badniks (that did not contain animals or mobians) have been reprogrammed to help serve society in productive ways. Tails' explorations into robotics, and the discovery of Emerl, have also led to many mobian-made robots as well, some of which are capable of basic reasoning skills and limited artificial intelligence. Since mobian hackers are still particularly rare, these robots do not have much in the way of cyber defenses, and can be reprogrammed. Limited Wisps: Diminutive flying squid-like creatures which are not native to Mobius, but were forcefully brought to Mobius during one of Eggman's schemes. Although many of them went back to their homeworld, a sizable population decided to remain on Mobius. Their life energy - known as Hyper-Go-On - can be utilized as an energy source for various purposes. The most basic and common way they are utilized is by temporarily integrating them with another sapient organism and infusing that organism with their particular wavelength of Hyper-Go-On, manifesting as a Color Power. Chaos Energy: A seemingly-supernatural energy source which is theorized to have come from an alternate dimension. Chaos can be used as a potent and clean, but relatively unstable power source for machines; it can also be condensed and molded into energy attacks as well as utilized for super natural abilities by those who know how to utilize it. Although the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald have all disappeared, Chaos Energy is still present in Mobius, and can be harnessed in small amounts; it would also not be impossible to construct a machine capable of extracting and condensing the energy from the air but such technology would be viewed with much suspicion. Canon Background (**Spoiler Alert: This section will contain story content from the games.**) Events of the Pre-Adventure Era Some of the world events before Sonic 1. Sonic 1, 2, 3, Knuckles, 4, Chaotix and CD. Events of the Adventure Era World events from Sonic Adventure, Advanced, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, Heroes, Rush, Rush Adventure, and '06. Events of the Post-Adventure Era World events from Dark Brotherhood, Unleashed, Colors, Generations, and Lost World External Links * Sonic Retro * Sonic the Hedgehog.com * Mobius and Sonic's Earth Category:Worlds